Conventional large cable networks include distributed video and data facilities to deliver content in a cable network environment. For example, in a typical cable network, content such as videos are distributed over a backbone or core network to so-called headend resources that service one or more hubs in a region. The hubs receive and re-distribute the content to one or more distribution nodes that each, in turn, conveys the content to a service group including multiple subscribers. The subscribers in a respective service group are able to tune to certain frequencies of the shared cable using a set-top box, cable modem, etc., to retrieve and play back desired content.
As a more specific example of distinguishing content in a cable network, a subscriber can generate a request to retrieve content encoded in accordance with a specified format. For example, the subscriber may request content to be retrieved in a specified format for playback on a big screen television. A server transmits the requested content in the specified format (as indicated in the request) to the subscriber's digital video recorder. The subscriber can then play back the retrieved content on a playback device that supports playback in the specified format.
In certain instances, a subscriber may operate multiple different types of playback devices. For example, a subscriber may own an iPad™ that plays back content encoded in a first format; the subscriber can own a big screen television that plays back content according to a second format; and so on.
In accordance with the above example, the subscriber may request the content for playback on a first type of playback device and then later change his mind and desire to playback the content on a second playback device. Conventional applications can include providing a subscriber the ability to transcode the transmitted format. For example, a set-top box in the home environment that stores the requested content can include a so-called transcoder. The subscriber can use the transcoder to convert the retrieved content received in the single format into any suitable encoded format. Thus, via appropriate transcoding by the subscriber, the subscriber can convert and thereafter playback content on any type of playback device.